doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Doom II RPG
Release date? So, exactly where has this baby been released? 19:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Release date on 11 december 2009 Adasdasf 20:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *You simply repeating it causes a lot of commotion in neither the veracity not truth department. It is not on id Software's web site, it is not on EA Mobile's web site, it is nowhere. There is no mention of a release date anywhere except on the Doom Wikia. Sure, I can say Doom 4 was released in 2006. That does not necessarily make it so. Where can I get said game, for instance? 15:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *Yes..I know that...but anyway play the game..finish it and see the credits Adasdasf 16:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Possible source for the release date At least at apples app store this game was released on 8th of february 2010. --Cybdmn 10:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) - http://itunes.apple.com/us/app/doom-ii-rpg/id354051766?mt=8 --Cybdmn 10:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) what the.. what the... i played and finished the game... the credits tells that john carmack and other people made the game, it has been released!! you guys thinhk this is fan-made? Adasdasf 14:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Obviously no-one thinks it is fan made. I am just curious; what makes you think it has been released? Since you seem to have it, let me ask you; how much did you pay for it? ;) 23:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) *I didnt payed. i never buy games, i download them. I googled for doom 2 rpg ;) with my phone and found it ,, downloaded it ::Based on your previous message, I'm assuming you downloaded some kind of an illegal warez release of the game. Which also means it could very well be a leaked version that is available even though the official commercial release might not even be out yet. But no, I don't know this for a fact either, just guessing here. Never the less, I'd assume the official release would cause at least some teem around the net, and so far it's been pretty quiet on that front. -- Janizdreg 01:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Adasdasf; unless you are playing freeware games exclusively, downloading games without paying for them is illegal. What you have been writing about is a leaked beta version which is fairly easily found on the net. It is by no means a legal version, nor has Doom 2 RPG been released yet. As has been noted by Janizdreg, you have been using illegal warez; there is no release date set for Doom 2 RPG. 20:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :So I played the leaked version, cause i see now that it has been really released..right? but the game is the same, maybe the new one has some improvements Adasdasf 22:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Downloading Mobile Games isn't really illegal if it is not available for your region because your carrier sucks or because the data package is expensive. It is just compensating for an injustice they make toward mobile gamers. Also, more often than not, carriers and companies releases promotional, free or adware versions of their games. EA did that to SIMS 3 Ambitions for J2ME, making it adware, where you MUST be connected to internet to load ads everytime you start the game. Also, hacking mobile games is a very common thing. Check chinese sites and you will see plagiarism at its finest. Tsukiyomaru0 19:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Stan Blazkowicz! Haven't played this RPG yet but I've noticed from a few shots that the name given to the "Sarge" player (Doomguy) is "Stan Blazkowicz". Do you think this is merely a throwback to Wolf3D, or perhaps it's Doomguy's real name? In which case, this puts Doom in the same universe as Wolfenstein 3D and Commander Keen (with Billy Blaze being the grandson of B.J.). StoneFrog 15:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *Of course it's Doomguy's real name. He is BJ's descendant. It says that at the end of Wolfenstein RPG when (Don't look here if you really care that much-I don't know how to use a spoiler tag) BJ sends the Harbinger (A pre-op Cyberdemon) back into hell and the Harbinger, having had all the required parts to be replaced with circuitry removed by BJ (In confirmation that H and CD are one and the same) says "I will find your blood! Your descendants will pay!" Fangobraa 17:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Set before first game "set before Doom RPG" Source? All the evidence in the game (minus the fact that the protagonists act as if they have never seen the monsters before, which in all but Sten's case, is allowable) points to it taking place afterwards. In fact, even in the image on this page (from the comic book), Kira thinks "It's Mars all over again." Evidence for DOOM II RPG occurring after DOOM RPG *The initial transport shuttle comes from Mars, implying the crew have just been there. *The above stated evidence involving the comic book. *The game is always referred to as a "Sequel" on the official website and in this article and not a "Prequel". Evidence against DOOM II RPG occurring after DOOM RPG * Xanax's log that talks about Dr Guerard. Although, to be fair, this isn't much of a source, since we don't really know how old that record is and how long Xanax had that information before he recorded it. *The reactions of the playable characters to the events in the game. Although, these don't really provide much evidence either since most of the responses could equally be applied to someone who has seen too much of what the demons can wreak, and most of the situations in DOOM II RPG are new anyway. Fangobra 21:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) And what about other versions? The game was also relased on Java mobile phones and WIndows Mobile devices. I personally played it on a Java phone and my friend had it on a Windows Mobile smartphone. 22:42, February 1, 2015 (UTC) alexander I should mention, that this game was not only released for IOS devices, but for mobile phones running on Java too. Here's my proof I NEP WAY OVER THE RECOMMENDED LIMIT! (talk) 07:16, October 3, 2016 (UTC)